


Hot Ride

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve take a ride on Tony’s armour.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 29





	Hot Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For day 04 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: armour

Steve grabs hold of the armour's shoulders, desperately clinging to its sturdy frame. “Oh fuck. Tony. I-I’m gonna cum” he moans, rolling his hips, encouraging the armour’s cock to go deeper

He drags his eyes over to Tony, sitting at his desk, watching him with lust filled eyes. The man’s hand works furiously over his hard cock.

“Tony, please” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut. The armour grips his hips tighter, pulling him faster onto its cock. “I’m so close”

“Do it, sweetheart.” Tony purrs. “Cum for me”

With permission given, Steve lets go, cumming over the armour’s metal chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
